


Tickled

by Epher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: "Hey Yoosung remember that one time I bit you while I was tickling you and you--""We agreed never to talk about that again."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I found out after writing this that omegaverse may or may not actually involve canine ears/tail. I don't really read a/b/o so I'm not sure if this is actually the same thing? 
> 
> The basics for this fanfic are (you don't have to read this to understand the fic): they are physically human except for the presence of an extra set of canine ears and a tail, alphas are hormonally/culturally dominant and omegas are hormonally/culturally submissive and betas don't have either of those hormones and are culturally neutral. Body language plays a bigger part in communication, for example position/movements of their canine ears or tail as well as body posture and eye contact etc. Partnering is restricted to "the other gender" first, another type second. For example, a male omega should look for female betas or alphas, but female omegas are considered a less desirable match for them and any male, regardless of type, is considered a taboo. "Physical sex" has nothing to do with it. Also, playful wrestling and dominance displays are normal between friends, mostly with alphas, sometimes with omegas, and least likely with betas.

Yoosung loved being tickled. It was one of many odd things about him, but Seven liked that. Yoosung didn't get tickled often, since most people didn't see the fun in tickling someone who enjoyed it. Seven thought it was fun however, especially when it pulled such cute noises from the omega. His laughter was contagious, and it never failed to lift the alpha's spirits. It was so much better than their usual play fighting, but he _did_ enjoy Yoosung's fierce game face. 

He liked to save the tickling for emergency situations, though. Like when there was only one handful of chips left, or when Yoosung was sad or grumpy about something minor and needed a laugh. 

And in this case, it was when Yoosung was winning at Mario Kart.

Seven was leaning forward on the couch when he glanced over at the omega. "Hey Yoosung."

"Yeah?" Yoosung's tongue poked between his lips in concentration.

Seven grinned. "You like being tickled, right?"

Yoosung snickered, not even bothering to look at Seven. "Don't you dare."

Seven was silent, and he could feel the tension rising in the air. He followed closely behind Yoosung's character, and waited until they had only a little further to go before reaching over and tickling the bottom of Yoosung's foot.

It worked. Yoosung's character flew off the road, straight into the wall. A scream of anguish filled the room, along with Seven's laughter. "SEVEN YOU ASS!" Yoosung cried, shoving Seven over weakly. 

"I won!" Seven threw his hands in the air victoriously as the ending screen popped up.

"You cheated!" Yoosung insisted, his brows furrowed and his lips forming a cute little frown. He dropped the controller on the floor and turned to pout at the alpha.

Seven couldn't argue with that. "Answer my question, cutie." He pushed up his glasses, unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

Yoosung's eyes widened as he remembered Seven's question, and a smile tugged at his lips. His fluffy tail wagged gently. "Seven..." He leaned away as Seven leaned in.

_Three._ Seven pulled his knees up onto the couch. _Two._ A nervous giggle escaped Yoosung's lips, his fluffy ears turning back. _One._ Seven wiggled his fingers. _Launch._

The omega screamed as Seven jumped him, aiming right for his sides with tickling fingers. He ran his hands up and down Yoosung's sides gleefully, watching as he writhed and laughed.

"Seven!" Yoosung cried between his laughter. The sound sent a shiver up Seven's spine, and he moved his hands up under the omega's arms, eliciting another frantic yelp. Yoosung fell back against the couch and Seven used the opportunity to crawl over him. The omega's spitz-like tail wagged quickly, while his own, longer tail beat hard against the back of the couch in his excitement. 

He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to do what he was about to do. He bit down on Yoosung's arm, gently at first. _He tastes like vanilla..._ The omega gasped dramatically and stilled for a moment, even his tail pausing mid-wag. Seven seized the chance and dug his fingers under the hem of Yoosung's shirt, tickling the extra-sensitive skin above his hipbones. He grinned in delight at the shriek that filled the air.

Yoosung's legs shot upwards as he tried to kick Seven, but the alpha dodged between them and pressed down with his hips, rendering Yoosung immobile. He let out a sound that was supposed to be a snicker, but ended up being a growl as he bit down again, harder this time. 

"Seven!" Yoosung threw his head back into the couch as he writhed, his laughter broken with sharp gasps.

Seven briefly paused, even though his entire body wanted to keep on. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

Yoosung opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha with the most adorable expression. He tried to grimace to hide his smile, but it was futile with his tail wagging like mad against the couch. Seven raised a brow, and Yoosung sucked on his bottom lip, failing to hide his mischievous grin. 

"I think..." Seven leaned down, keeping eye contact with the omega. "That you..." He opened his mouth and bared his teeth close to Yoosung's arm, watching as Yoosung's eyes widened with anticipation. "Want me to keep going." Yoosung sucked in a breath right before Seven bit down again, and he pressed his body upwards against the alpha with a high-pitched whine as teeth met skin.

Seven couldn't tell if Yoosung was laughing or just gasping and grunting with the occasional giggle thrown in, but it encouraged him either way. When Yoosung's body pressed up against his, Seven shoved his thighs down with more force as if challenging him. Yoosung let out a low laugh, staring at the alpha with a fire in his eyes.

Seven pulled away from Yoosung's arm, a string of saliva connecting them for a second. Keeping constant eye contact with the omega, he moved upward and bit through Yoosung's clothes, on his shoulder and collarbone. Yoosung's body tensed, and a grunt left his mouth. A rush of adrenaline passed through Seven and he latched onto the scent gland on Yoosung's neck with a low growl.

Suddenly, Yoosung was gripping tightly to Seven's shoulder blades and crunching up with a loud moan. _...Wow, I know Yoosung makes suggestive noises when crying but this is a new level._ Seven tried to pull away, but Yoosung had his legs wrapped tightly around the alpha, and that was when Seven noticed the convulsing. _Shit, is he having a seizure?_ The omega was shivering violently, his hips shoving up in rhythm against Seven's thighs. Seven discarded that previous thought when Yoosung threw his head back against the couch with an absolutely _delectable_ moan that hitched upwards at the end. Seven propped himself up on his hands so he could watch Yoosung sigh and relax, an expression of pure bliss on the omega's face.

It only took about ten seconds for Yoosung to come back to the world of the living. He gazed dreamily up at Seven, but then realization and then horror crossed his face.

Seven let out a breath. When he spoke, his voice came out _much_ more sultry than intended. "I don't know if I should laugh or bust a nut."

Yoosung looked even more horrified, and he covered his face. "Oy gevalt...God help me." 

His voice sounded so pitiful, and Seven sent up a prayer of his own as the situation dawned on him. He was still laying on top of Yoosung, and his dick was still painfully hard between the omega's legs. How long had he been hard? He wanted to move away, but for some reason he felt that distance would make things unbearably more awkward.

Should he make this a joke? Would it even work? _Lololol, wanna play another round of Mario Kart?_ Could he seduce Yoosung and keep going? _No, don't open that can of worms._ Was Yoosung upset? Should he apologize? _Well, you_ did _just steal his first received orgasm that he was saving for his future alpha woman. And you didn't even do it well._

Suddenly, every place he touched Yoosung felt like it was on fire. He jumped back, almost all the way to the other side of the couch. "I-- y-- Yoosung," he stammered, "I'm so sorry." 

Yoosung pulled his hands away from his face, and the sight of his dilated pupils, flushed skin and slightly-open lips, along with his fluffy ears pressed back and his legs spread wide and inviting, made Seven's dick quiver. _Forgive me, Lord._ After a couple seconds, Yoosung turned his face away and closed his legs, sitting up and rubbing his cheeks. His ears flickered, as if Yoosung were trying to make them stand up again but they refused. 

Yoosung folded his hands in his lap and kept his face turned away, but the position of his ears made him just look even more submissive with his neck bared. He was waiting for something, probably for Seven to do or say something. _Does he want me to act casual, ask him to leave, or make a move on him?_ Any of those were viable options, and a wrong answer could ruin their relationship.

Guilt and dread filled Seven to the brim, and thankfully his pants didn't seem so tight anymore. "Yoosung? Are you okay?"

Yoosung looked down at his hands, then looked up with a forced smile, playing with his hair. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just embarrassed." He chuckled.

A range of emotions rushed through Seven, and he only cared to identify relief and admiration. _Oh, Yoosung... trying to help me feel better. You're a saint -- a mensch?_ He chuckled too, and looked away. "I won't make fun of you, it was my fault. Don't worry."

Yoosung hummed and rubbed his arms. "I think I should go home." 

Yoosung's tone was soft, not accusing or upset, but Seven still had to force himself to ignore his stomach dropping in horror. He nodded. "Alright!" He stood up and stepped over the bags of Honey Buddha chips and followed Yoosung to the door leading to his garage.

Yoosung turned before he left. He only kept eye contact for half a second, and his face was still flushed red, but his voice was calm. "Can we hang out again this weekend? That superhero movie that just came out looks pretty cool."

Seven grinned and nodded way too fast. It was because of his wild nerves, but he passed it off as excitement. "Yeah, totally! I'll get us matching costumes."

Yoosung snorted, and the sight of his dimples helped Seven relax. "I'm sure you already have some."

Seven rolled back on his heels, sucking in a breath. "Maybe," he sang.

Yoosung giggled softly, then turned to open the door. "I'll see you then, Seven."

"Bye!" Seven leaned on the doorframe and waited until Yoosung's hunk-o-junk car left the garage before closing it. _At least he doesn't hate me... I think._

He sat back down on the couch and looked at the spot where it had happened. _Help me Father,_ he prayed, _I just accidentally gave my best friend an orgasm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung goes home and Thinks™ about Stuff™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some more omegaverse information that's relevant to this fanfic: omegas, regardless of what bits they have, produce a LOT of natural lubricant, casually called "slick." Alphas who have penises will usually form a knot after ejaculating inside an omega. Claiming is when someone bites a scent gland on another's neck _really really hard_ to where it damages the scent gland and changes its scent for a period of time, marking them as taken.

This wasn't okay. Yoosung wallowed in anguish on his bed.

Seven didn't do it on purpose, that was for sure. He hadn't even been rubbing that hard... Yoosung _shouldn't_ have reacted in that way. Seven was a _male_ alpha. Yoosung should be making responses like that from _female_ alphas. They had wrestled and fought countless times before, what was different this time?

Yoosung threw his arm over his face and thought hard. Playfighting with Seven was fun, it always had been. He knew there was some degree of... dominance play involved, especially since he was an omega and Seven was an alpha. It was natural for Seven to growl at him and restrain him and bite him, and it was natural for Yoosung to try and pull that kind of thing from him, and to challenge the alpha. That was a normal things friends did. Why had it made Yoosung so...

Was his heat coming up? Yoosung checked the date on his phone. _No, you have at least another month and a half before your next heat._ Yoosung sighed. That would have made things so much easier to excuse. 

The memory of what happened still lingered on his body, so he got up and walked to the bathroom. _Maybe it will help if I shower... I'm all gross anyway._ He started the hot water and stripped off his clothes. The area around his thighs and between his legs was sticky, and the bottom of his underwear was caked in gooey slick. Groaning, he threw the clothes in the hamper to deal with later.

After cooling down the water just enough to not burn, he stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. His hands ran up his sides and over his breasts and up his neck. The memory of Seven's fingers tickling the skin of his hips popped into his head, and his eyes shot open. Distressed, he turned around so that the water could run over his back, and his spitz-like tail uncurled as the water weighed it down. His hips and sides tingled, as if mimicking the feeling of being tickled. He rubbed them hard, hoping to get the memory off his skin.

His mind wasn't cooperating. Seven's giant, shit-eating grin, his golden eyes gleaming with mischief, hiding behind those ugly yet endearing glasses... the images raced through Yoosung's mind as if it _knew_ it was being bad by showing them to him. What _was_ it about those eyes that made Yoosung feel so...much? He remembered the excitement pooled in them, the eagerness... _I liked that he wanted to touch me._ The thought surprised him, and a shiver ran down his spine despite the hot water warming his skin. His legs felt weak, and he turned back around and sat down, then pushed down on the faucet, making the water come out of it rather than the shower head. He put his hands under the water and channeled it over his legs, his thoughts running wild. _I liked that he wanted to make me feel things. I liked that he wanted to dominate me. That's why I got so wet._ He wanted to deny those thoughts, but he knew they were true. The implications of those thoughts were terrifying, so he didn't let himself delve too deep into them.

He sat back a little and let the water run over his labia to clean off the stickiness. His mind assaulted him with the memory of Seven's thighs between his legs and he threw his head back with a soft grunt. _Seven was hard, I could feel it pushing against my..._ He knew he should move away from the faucet, but his willpower was feeble. Moving his tail to the side, he lay down on his back and set his feet on the edges of the tub, letting his hands roam down between his legs and press his labia together to shield himself from the stream of water. _I'm just an omega. It's not the end of the world if I want to have sex with my best friend, it's just a wild hair, lots of omegas get those sometimes. He_ is _an alpha, after all. And he dresses up like a woman a lot._

The image of Seven wearing his latest crossdress outfit -- a simple purple and white patterned dress with white tights underneath -- burned Yoosung's mind and pulled a groan from his lips. Seven hadn't bothered to wear a wig that time, but he had worn contacts, and his golden eyes looked bigger and brighter than usual. Yoosung relished the memory of him walking around his house, his steps silenced by his tights and the skirt of his dress swishing around his hips as he rolled them with each step. He had turned around to wink at Yoosung over his shoulder, the wide neck of his dress slipping down and exposing his skin.

Yoosung loosened his hands a little, allowing the flow of water to reach his labia, but not his clit. His mind dove headfirst into his filthy imagination, and he let it loose with only _some_ guilt. He imagined Seven, still wearing that dress, bent between Yoosung's legs. Seven's eyes stared up at him, shining with the same mischief they had held earlier that day, while his tongue darted out and licked against Yoosung's labia.

Yoosung pressed down and slowly pulled his labia apart, only just enough for the water to touch his clit before he pressed them together again. A tight feeling began in his gut, making him huff. He started a slow, repetitive motion of pulling his labia apart and together, alternating between an oval and a circle shape. His mind painted a scenario with him and Seven making out in a small closet, somewhere risky.

_Seven moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and running his tongue along the hot skin, before biting down harshly. I bit back a moan, tilting my head back. Seven growled low in my ear. "My omega."_

_I almost melted, and Seven grabbed my ass to keep me from falling to the floor. I lifted one of my legs to hook around Seven's dress -- no, pants -- no, dress. I pushed up his dress with the hand that wasn't buried in his hair and pressed my crotch into his, begging him silently. He undid my pants and shoved them down, forcing my leg off of his hip._

Yoosung paused. His imagination was taking him towards penetration, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop and get his dildo. He could imagine oral sex instead, but that didn't sound nearly as inviting. After weighing his options, he pushed himself away from the faucet and climbed out of the tub. The cold air chilled his skin and he rushed over to the cabinet under his sink, where he found the bag buried in the back that contained his toys. He grabbed his plain rubber dildo and some lube before he returned to the tub, already pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. He spread the lube over the dildo and reached down to rub the rest around his vagina, then leaned back against the back of the tub and positioned the dildo before pressing it in. The size of it stretched him and it stung, but he kept pushing it in with a grimace. He knew that if he just waited and played with himself more, the dildo would slide right in, but he didn't have the patience. Once it was halfway in, he started pumping it in and out gently to get used to the feeling. After a moment, he slid down to the bottom of the tub and positioned himself under the faucet again. It was harder to find a comfortable position where he could move the dildo without blocking the stream of water, but after lifting his legs further up towards his torso he was able to find the right angle. He closed his eyes and returned to the fantasy he had created, with a feeling that it was going to end up a _lot_ nastier than usual.

_Seven turned me around shoved me to the floor. I pressed my face to the carpet, arched my back and pushed my ass up high as if it were a reflex. My tail curled over my back, tickling the skin where my shirt rode up. Seven made a hungry noise and grabbed my thighs, pulling them apart and using his thumbs to spread my labia. His tongue licked between my clit and vagina while he hummed contentedly._

_"Seven..." I groaned, moving my hips back and forth._

_Seven didn't respond to my plea. He continued licking me, and even teased around my vagina. He knew what he was doing to me._

_Frustration built up inside me, but I didn't snap at him. I could get back at him soon. I enjoyed Seven's mouth until he pulled away and I heard rustling. I looked behind me and saw him pushing down his pretty white tights, his cock hard and wanting. "Not yet," I told him._

_His grin disappeared, and he looked at me with those big puppy-dog eyes he gave me when he wanted something. "Why not?"_

_"Because you're an ass, and if you want to be my alpha then you have to do what I say."_

_Seven whined, but sat back. I shook my hips invitingly, even reaching back to rub myself. He started to touch himself, but I made a sharp noise. "Don't you dare."_

_Seven gripped onto his dress obediently, watching me hungrily as I teased him. I spread apart my labia and felt slick oozing out of my vagina. "How much do you want me, alpha?" I asked._

_"I need you," Seven growled, "I want to claim you."_

_I arched my back again, my body tingling at the prospect of being claimed. "You want to claim me? Why?"_

_Seven hissed as he watched me. "I don't want anyone else touching you. I want you to be_ my _omega."_

_I dropped my hand. "Come and get it, alpha."_

_Seven grabbed my hips and shoved himself into me, pulling out and slamming back in with a mind-blowing rhythm. I bit my arm to muffle my noises, and the pain accented the overwhelming pleasure. I pushed myself back towards him with each quick thrust, feeling my ass and thighs jiggling with the intense movement. His balls were hitting my swollen clit as he thrusted, and the shock pushed me towards the edge sooner than I anticipated. He bent over me, one hand on the ground and the other spreading my labia wide. His teeth found the scent glands on my neck and he bit_ hard _. Unable to control myself anymore, I moaned loudly into my hand, not caring who heard. Seven tilted his thrusts downward and slammed into my g-spot, and pushed me over the edge. We came together, with him spilling broken groans into my ear. He started to knot, the base of his dick expanding. His thrusts grew short as he shot semen into me with each hit, until he was finished and his knot kept him in place._

Yoosung pushed himself back and took the dildo out, letting it fall out of his hand while he recovered from his orgasm. His heart pounded in his chest, and when he looked down at his chest he could see his skin beating with it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the post-orgasm euphoria. _It usually takes me at least three orgasms to feel this good afterward. Maybe it's because I got off to something so...intense._ After a few moments, he sat up slowly. He didn't want to stand up for fear of passing out, so he soaped himself down and used his hands to spray the faucet water onto his body to wash it off. 

He kept his mind blank until he was dressed in his pj's and seated at his computer, booting up LOLOL. _I'm not going to think about what happened today. I have LOLOL to play and homework to procrastinate on._

_Whatever I do, I'm not going to think about Seven._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not going to jack off to my best friend._

Seven lay on his back in his dark room, smooth electronic music playing from his speakers. It had been hours since Yoosung went home, but his mind echoed the omega's moans as if he were still there. Despite countless attempts at distracting himself, the images and sensations of what had happened earlier that day haunted him. He had tried praying, but it only made him feel even further from the Lord's holiness.

_I'm not going to jack off to my best friend._

He could almost feel the tremors and flexing of Yoosung's body as he came, and see the way his face scrunched up in pure ecstasy. The barely-contained, almost uncertain sounds leaving Yoosung's throat... Seven's rosary lay invitingly on his bedside table, calling him to pick it up. 

Instead, he reached in his pants.

_Yoosung deserves better than this._

A groan left Seven's lips as he pulled out his hardening dick. He couldn't deny the effect Yoosung had on him, especially since that erotic afternoon. He knew Yoosung was straight, and even if he wasn't, they couldn't be together while Seven worked at the agency. The shameless part of him wondered if it was okay to fantasize since it was clear he had no chance with Yoosung, but the reasonable and religious part of him begged to differ.

Seven swallowed thickly as he looked down at his cock, and shivered as he imagined a fluffy blonde head between his legs. His eyes rolled back in his head as his imagination took hold.

* * *

_"Yoosung, please don't tease me," I begged._

_Yoosung's eyes gleamed with amusement, his hands wrapped too loosely around my dick. "How does your own medicine taste?" His mouth opened, and he stuck his tongue out as if he were going to lick my cock, but waited a few agonizing seconds before looking down at it curiously, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing against the shaft. He finally leaned in and dragged his tongue in a cruelly slow path from base to tip._

_I groaned, my hands sliding through his hair. "Please..."_

_He hummed and watched me gleefully. He rubbed his tongue back and forth over the tip, keeping his mouth wide open in a tantalizing display. I shivered violently, trying my hardest to keep from bucking forward and fucking his mouth._

* * *

Seven's phone buzzing on his bedside table caused him to jump, his hand flying away from his dick. He swallowed and looked at it. Yoosung's name glared from his screen, as if taunting him. Sighing, he pulled his phone to him and checked the text, hoping it wasn't anything serious. It was a link, probably to some meme Yoosung thought was funny. Seven threw his phone on the ground and sighed, vowing to look at it later.

Now that he had already started jacking off despite his guilt, he dug around his bedside table for his lube. Once he found it, he pushed his pants down and poured some on his fingers. The cool liquid chilled him as he ran his fingers up and down his length, and he shivered. He closed his eyes, imagining Yoosung straddling him while he lay on the bed.

* * *

_My eyes ran hungrily up his naked body, and landed on his shy but anticipating expression. His canine ears were flat against his head, and his cheeks were a lovely pink. I couldn't keep my hands from squeezing his warm, squishy sides and venturing up to toy with his breasts. He bit his swollen lip as he watched my hands kneading and pinching his breasts, arousal evident in his eyes._

_"Are you my omega?" I asked._

_He shivered at the question, and his tail wagged gently against my thigh as he turned his head to the side, baring his neck for me._

_I growled softly and moved one hand up to rub his collarbone and the other to prod at the scent gland on his neck that he was displaying for me._

_"Answer me."_

_A soft whimper left his mouth as he furrowed his brows. "Yes," he said, his voice small._

_I grinned, lifting my hips up in rhythm. "Yes what?"_

_Yoosung's lip shook and he lowered his head as he fell forward, resting his hands on my chest. "I'm your omega."_

_I lifted his hips and grabbed my dick to position it. He lowered himself down, and I moaned at the wet heat surrounding me. I thrust up into him, digging my fingers into the squishy fat around his hips while I watched his face. His mouth hung open and his half-lidded eyes stared down at me as he began moving in time with my thrusts, angling himself to find the right spot._

_Eventually, he sat up and leaned back, resting one hand on my thigh and the other rubbing between his legs. He moved his hips in a circular motion, rubbing his g-spot against the head of my cock. His head fell back as he moaned out in pleasure, and I matched him with my own._

_"Yoosung..." I squeezed his thighs hard, feeling myself getting close. "Yoosung, I'm gonna..." My hips thrusted harder, unable to match the omega's rhythm anymore. I arched my back as the pleasure took over and I came inside him._

* * *

"Oh, fuck yes..." Seven pumped his cock as he finished his orgasm. The images of Yoosung faded, and he collapsed on the bed, breathless. His hands and stomach were sticky, so he yanked some tissues from the bedside table to clean himself off, then followed it with baby wipes that he kept in his drawer for times like these (and also after middle-of-the-night bed snacking). 

He wondered if he should shower, then dismissed the thought. The sheets were already gross from his sweating, he would just clean everything tomorrow. After throwing the tissues and wipes in the trash bag next to his bed, he relaxed back on his bed and sighed.

_I just jacked off to my best friend._

He groaned, the post-orgasm ecstasy turning into guilt as his thoughts reprimanded him. If Yoosung knew what he had done, their friendship would be over forever. All of the trust and closeness they had built together would crumble before their eyes. Yoosung had never thought of Seven as a potential mate, but rather his best friend: someone he could share everything with and not worry about sexual or romantic tension. Seven had ruined that.

His stomach wrenched as his mind reminded him of that one time Yoosung had gone into heat while spending the night with him. It hadn't been weird or tense, at least on Yoosung's end. He had just laughed and apologized for stinking up Seven's house before going home, seemingly oblivious to the idea that Seven could be tempted by the scent.

Yoosung's heat smelled like cinnamon sugar. Of course, there was also the torturous, mouth-watering scent of pure sex, but omegas usually had some sort of comforting scent accompanying it. Something about replicating a familiar, homey scent to make them appear more maternal to potential mates. 

When Seven asked him about it, Yoosung said that his family always used cinnamon sugar in their spice boxes for Havdalah ceremonies ending the weekly Sabbath. He had said that the ceremony, one of the many Jewish traditions, made him sad for leaving the Sabbath behind, but the scent always lingered with him to remind him that it would return again: _"It makes me feel grateful for Shabbat, and it gives me the motivation to keep going at least one more week so I can see it again."_

Seven grimaced as the guilt started rising in him again. Yoosung was one of the strongest people he knew. It was painfully clear that he dealt with serious depression along with his other mental issues, and Seven suspected that his relationship with Rika hadn't been as healthy as he claimed and probably left him traumatized. And even with all of that, Yoosung still managed to be one of the most radiant and cheerful people Seven had ever met, and he still kept a strong and unfaltering relationship with God. 

Seven's stomach dropped as he realized that he had debased one of God's most faithful servants.

_"Oy gevalt...God help me."_ The memory of Yoosung's pitiful plea earlier that day echoed in Seven's mind. 

Unable to handle his guilt, Seven reached for his Rosary and kissed the crucifix before making the sign of the cross. "I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth..." As he prayed, a single thought repeated in his head:

_I'm sorry, Yoosung._


End file.
